


Midnight Passion

by Wayhaught_is_my_therapy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Two Shot, what do you know I'm still awful at tags :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy/pseuds/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy
Summary: “Nicole,” Jeremy sighed, “you can’t rely on someone listening to some random song that no one’s ever heard of, and then magically happening to listen to it in front of you and, oh, what do you know, you just know they’re ‘the one’. This isn’t a movie, that’s not gonna happen.”“Take it as a sign from God or the universe then or whatever. Whoever I hear listening to it must be it for me,” Nicole said.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Nicole Haught has sworn off love and dating. What's the point if it's just gonna end in hurt right? Well, the universe has other plans for her. When she hears Waverly Earp, her long time crush, listening to her favorite song, she can't help but finally wonder if maybe she has a shot with the town sweetheart. Little does she know their might be more than the universe intervening to get these two oblivious teens together.(I'm not the best at summaries, but it's cute and fluffy so just give it a shot ;) )
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	1. Not a date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This popped in my head one day when I was listening to this song, it's one of my favorites, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. It has two parts, and don't worry it will get completed in a few days tops. I've been working on it for a sec and lost some motivation when it got to be pretty long, so my hope is if people like it I'll be more motivated to finish it faster! That being said, please enjoy :)

Freshman year wasn’t really what could be described as the ‘golden year’ for Nicole. She had been forced by her mom to move to a small town where she didn’t know anyone, was forced to make new friends, and was forced to join the varsity basketball team. In short, Nicole was forced to do a lot of things her Freshman year of high school. Including coming out when Stephanie Jones walked in on her making out with Shae Pressman against the wall in the locker room. 

Nothing has really been her choice so far. She has a handful of friends, the few people she considers the good kind, and can barely stay on top of her classwork. To say she struggled her first year is an understatement.

But this year? This year's gonna be different. She’s going to stick with her few friends, Jeremy, Robin, and whoever they hang out with, and she’s actually going to finish her work on time. Or at least that’s the plan, the school year hasn’t even started yet. There’s still a lot that could go wrong. 

“Jer, can you pass me that water bottle?”, Nicole asked from her spot on the porch railing. Jeremy Chetri, her first and best friend at Purgatory High, nodded, getting up to grab the bottle on the side table. He brought it over to her and hopped up on the railing next to her. 

“So, how are you feeling about being a Sophomore? We’re no longer the bottom of the food chain!” Jeremy said excitedly. 

“Yeah, well we’re not the top either,” Nicole chuckled. She appreciated the boy's optimism, it’s one of the things she loved about him. That and he was one of the few people she’s ever met that truly supported her in whatever she did and didn’t judge her for her decisions. 

“I’m just saying, it’s almost like a fresh start in a way. Maybe this do over will be good for you.”

Nicole shook her head, but smiled at him nonetheless. “I already had my ‘do over’ Jer, and it obviously didn’t go too well.”

“That’s because you didn’t start the year with your best friend!” he smiled, wrapping an arm around her and shaking her shoulders, which was a little difficult considering her height on him even while sitting down. 

“Jeremy, I met you like 2 months in, what are you talking about?” she laughed. 

“Exactly! You didn’t _start_ the year. Trust me, I’ve got some tricks up my sleeves for you.” he smirked.

Nicole shot him a side glance, immediately feeling concerned about the look on his face. “Oh no, no no no I am _not_ going to be your test subject while you play matchmaker that is _not_ happening.”

“Oh come _onnn_ ,” he whined, “you don’t even know what could happen! Just give it a shot you don’t even know who I think you would be good with!”

Nicole shot him another glare, “you said Shae and I wouldn’t work together, and look at what happened?” she countered.

“What, you mean the break up?” Jeremy challenged. 

Nicole looked down at the ground, swinging her legs back and forth and tearing at the label of her water. He had a point, but she refused to admit that to him. 

“Alright Chetri, I’ll play. Who ya got for me?”

Jeremy clapped his hands excitedly, swinging around to straddle the railing and face the redhead. In his excitement he almost fell over, causing Nicole to grab his arm and straighten him out. 

“Thanks,” he smiled, “Now, I know someone who would be perfect for you”.

Nicole sat silently, waiting for the boy but also knowing he wanted to build suspense. 

“Waverly Earp.”

Nicole froze, face falling and paling instantly. There’s no way. She didn’t just hear him right. He couldn’t possibly know, could he?

She’s had the biggest crush on Waverly Earp since she showed up in Purgatory. The girl was the town sweetheart. A happily single virgo with hair for days, head cheerleader, definitely in the lead for valedictorian of their class, and by far _way_ out of her league. She could have anyone she wanted. Champ Hardy’s already all over her, as captain of the football team it’s a stereotypical match made in heaven. Not to mention the girl is for sure the straightest person she could have possibly chosen to like. Speaking of stereotypes.

She hasn’t had very many interactions with the brunette. They can probably call each other acquaintances, but friends might be a little much. She knew Jeremy was one of Waverly’s closest friends, but that was the closest tie to the girl she had. Besides a few classes they sat close to each other in, they never really said much more than a hi and a smile to one another. 

Jeremy must have noticed her silence and blank expression, because he immediately perked up more than he already was, as if that were even possible. 

“Oh my God, shut up,” he gaped. “You already have a thing for her?! See I _told_ you I was good at this!!” He exclaimed, bringing his fists down in a celebratory motion.

“Ok, chill out cupid, she’s as straight as they come,” Nicole said, trying to tame his excitement.

“You don’t know that”.

Nicole scoffed, “please, aren’t you like her best friend? You should know”.

“Yeah, I am. Which means I would know. And I’m telling you that you never know," he emphasized, pointing a finger at her chest.

Nicole shook her head, she refused to let herself have hope. There was no way she would be that lucky. “Whatever, look, I already told you what my plan is for relationships from now on.”

Jeremy shook his head in return, “No no no, Nicole! Come on! That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard, and Robin once told me he would lick a potato if I didn’t go to homecoming with him.”

Nicole laughed at the memory, “yeah, I remember that. And hey, honestly it’s just easier this way. Less chance of me getting hurt again, and then I know it’s right.”

“Nicole,” Jeremy sighed, “you can’t rely on someone listening to some random song that no one’s ever heard of, and then magically happening to listen to it in front of you and, oh, what do you know, you just know they’re ‘the one’. This isn’t a movie, that’s not gonna happen.”

“Take it as a sign from God or the universe then or whatever. Whoever I hear listening to it must be it for me,” Nicole said. 

“And if it’s a guy?” Jeremy challenged.

“Welp, then looks like I’ll be alone forever,” Nicole shrugged, hopping off the porch railing and crushing the plastic water bottle in her hands. She walked up the steps and paused at the door, looking back over her shoulder. “You coming Jer?”

Jeremy sighed again. Looks like he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. This should be fun. “Yeah, coming,” he said, swinging his leg over the other side of the railing and landing on the porch, following Nicole into the house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell sounded, signaling the end of the first school day of their Sophomore year. So far so good. If Nicole could continue to keep her head down this year, maybe she could get through without anymore incidents. The last thing she needed was the word dyke spray painted on her locker again by the football team. 

“Hey Nicole! Wait up!” she heard behind her. She slowed her steps to allow Jeremy to catch up with her easier. “Jesus, why do you have to have such long legs”.

Nicole laughed, “I don’t know Jeremy, why do you have to have such short ones?”

“Heh, Touché,” Jeremy chuckled. “So how was your first day of-”

“Jeremy watch out!” Nicole exclaimed, grabbing Jeremy by the handle of his backpack and yanking him back in the crowded parking lot, effectively moving him out of the way of the blue pick up truck reversing from a spot. 

“Shit, thanks,” he sighed relieved. 

Nicole just stood blankly, unable to move as the truck pulled out. But not for the reason they probably thought. 

“Fuck, sorry Haught! Didn’t see nerdy there,” Wynonna apologized, leaning across the passenger seat to yell out of the window. 

“ _Wynonna_ ,” Waverly chastised. “ _Jeremy_ has a name”.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Wynonna said, throwing the truck in drive. “Later losers,” she said, shooting up a peace sign in Nicole and Jeremy’s direction. Waverly smiled at the two, waving back to Jeremy and blushing when she made direct eye contact with a wide eyed Nicole. 

The Earp sisters pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, leaving Nicole speechless. 

“That was close,” Jeremy exhaled. After being met with silence, he looked over at an awe-struck Nicole. “Nicole? What’s wrong?”

“That was it,” she breathed out.

“Umm that was what?” he questioned.

“That was the song, Jeremy. Like _the_ song.” Nicole said with conviction. 

Jeremy’s eyes widened, the severity of what his friend had just said becoming clearer. “Wait, are you sure?”

Nicole whipped around to look at him head on, a bright smile on her face. “Jer, I would know it anywhere. That was ‘Midnight Passion’. Hell, it was even the Alternate Universe version. That’s the best one!” she beamed.

“Shit… no way…” Jeremy mumbled.

“Wait...Wynonna…?” Nicole whispered at the same time.

Jeremy snapped his head up. “No, no, not a chance,” he sputtered quickly.

Nicole met his gaze, confusion overcoming her features. “What? How do you know?”

“That is sooo not the music she would listen to. She was probably two seconds away from stabbing the radio,” he laughed. “No offense,” he added. 

“But… she was driving?” the redhead questioned.

“Waverly takes over the radio a lot,” the boy explained, “and that kind of music is right up her alley honestly. It wouldn’t surprise me at all if it was her playlist”.

Nicole really _really_ didn’t want to get her hopes up. She has been trying desperately not to think about what Jeremy had told her on the porch, but this… _this_ was a development she couldn’t ignore. 

As silly as it sounded, music was Nicole’s life. She knew how it would sound to anyone if she had told them her plan. Telling Jeremy had originally started as a joke, but then she figured she would just go through with it. Her favorite song, ‘Midnight Passion’ by Eleven Point Two. So obscure the chances of anyone casually listening to it were slim. She had never really met anyone that had her taste in music. No one ever knew the songs she was listening to in her head phones, and she was never interested in the top pop songs all the girls her age seemed to be into. All the hit party songs or country hits one would tend to hear in Purgatory weren’t really her speed. She still knew the songs of course, and would sometimes even listen to them, but they were never her go to. 

So Nicole made Jeremy a deal. Unless she found someone listening to that song, she was going to remain single. It would save her a repeat of what happened between her and Shae, and better yet, would save her from any heartbreak in general. She never thought it would _actually_ happen. And for it to be Waverly Earp nonetheless. Now that was a fucking curveball if she had ever seen one. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I swear to God Wynonna, once I get my license this year I’m driving us,” Waverly said once they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. 

Wynonna scoffed, “sure babygirl, whatever you say. Have fun paying for a car too while you’re at it. I bet Shorty’s gives enough tips for that right?” she joked.

Waverly folded her arms and looked out the window. Wynonna always made fun of her for working at Shorty’s whenever she got the chance. So what if she was a waitress in a small town diner? She was 16, at least she had a job, unlike her 18 year old sister.

“Also, what is this shit, Wave? I’ve never heard this song in my life”.

Waverly looked down at her phone, checking the name of the song. “It’s called ‘Midnight Passion’, I’ve never heard it before but I kinda like it. A friend recommended it to me after school today,” she explained. 

Wynonna shook her head smiling, “You listen to the most random shit babygirl I swear”.

“At least I’m not stuck with only old rock and basic country,” Waverly countered. 

“Whatever, you know you like it too,” the older sister defended. 

“I never said I didn’t, I just said I’m not stuck with it”.

“Yeah yeah, just listen to your alternative music and let mama drive”.

Waverly shook her head, smiling at her ridiculous older sister. She continued to listen to the song while staring at the window at the small town flying by. She could tell this was about to be one of her favorite songs and that it was going to mean something to her, she just couldn’t tell why quite yet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Nicole was a nervous wreck. It took three and a half hours but Jeremy finally convinced her to try to talk to Waverly. She spent all day trying to figure out how she was going to approach her and what she was going to say. She felt like ‘hi’ wasn’t enough, but that anything more than that was too much. 

She rounded the corner from her locker to her french class without paying much attention, too worried about what possibilities this class held for her. It was the class she shared with Waverly. Before she could open the door her body collided with another girls, sending all of their books scattering across the hall.

“Oh my God I am so so _so_ sorry!” she heard the other girl profusely apologize. 

“No you’re completely fine it’s my fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Nicole amended. They both were crouched down picking up each other's books when Nicole finally looked up at the other girl, immediately recognizing her. “ _Shit_ ”. 

The brunette looked up as well, meeting her eyes with a smile as she continued to pick up their things. “Nicole, hey,” She said softly.

“Hey, Waverly,” she responded, voice shaking as she looked back down at the ground to make sure they got everything. 

Waverly tried her best to sift through all the books in her arms without dropping any to check which were hers and which were the redheads, but it was difficult when she was still standing. 

“Here, uh, it’s alright, I can try to find my books after class or something,” Nicole said, standing and trying to hurry up and get into the classroom before her gay panic worsened. 

Waverly smiled back up at her, standing as well and following her into the room. “How about we just sit next to each other? Then we can just sort through them then?” she proposed.

If Nicole thought she was going through gay panic before, holy shit. All she could do was stand in the doorway and nod like an idiot. How did she originally have a plan to talk to her? How was she supposed to talk to this girl?

Nicole followed Waverly over to the back corner of the room, taking a seat next to her. She looked through the books she had and gave Waverly the ones that weren’t hers, while the brunette did the same. 

“Hey so, uh, isn’t it funny that we kind of run in the same circle but we’ve never really talked much?” Waverly whispered to the redhead. 

Nicole looked over at her, not expecting her to try to keep a conversation with her. It was a pleasant surprise, but also confused her. Why now of all times?

“Yeah I guess,” Nicole whispered back, “I guess I’ve never really thought about it that way. Maybe we should change that?” she flirted. Damn, when did she suddenly get confident?

Waverly blushed and looked down at her desk, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth to respond but before she could a voice from the front of the classroom spoke. 

“Miss Haught, Miss Earp, is your discussion more important than what I’m teaching in my class?” Mrs. Lucado asked, pausing her lecture. 

Waverly’s face got instantly red, so Nicole immediately spoke up to save the girl from embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Lucado. We were just making sure we had all our books. It won’t happen again.” 

“Yeah, you bet it won’t,” Mrs. Lucado replied before resuming her lecture. 

Waverly glanced over at Nicole, giving her a grateful smile before looking down again and grabbing a pen and paper from her bag. Nicole exhaled from relief before looking ahead at the board, figuring their conversation was over far too quickly. She looked down at the corner of her desk when she felt something being slid over to her. 

Nicole picked up the torn piece of paper and unfolded it. Reading the delicate scribbles on the paper, she held her breath and tried to process the words she saw. ‘ _Thanks for saving me, hero. But I agree, we definitely should change that. Shorty’s 7 o’clock?_ ’ 

She looked over at the brunette, who was writing down the notes from the white board half-heartedly and glancing at her through her peripherals every few seconds. Nicole smiled at her, flipped over the piece of paper, and wrote out her reply. 

When Mrs. Lucado turned her back to the class, she quickly positioned the card sized paper by Waverly’s arm. Waverly peered down at the note, grabbing it right before Lucado turned around again, and read it under her desk. Nicole watched her smile at the response she wrote, a simple ‘ _see you then :)_ ’. She also watched as the girl nodded her head and stuffed the note in her back pocket. 

The rest of the class was a blur, Nicole’s heart practically racing the whole 33 remaining minutes. She couldn’t believe it, she was actually hanging out with Waverly Earp. Jeremy was going to lose his mind. Once the bell rang everyone quickly stood up, wanting nothing more than to hurry out of the room and leave for the day. 

Nicole ran out of the French room, but not before Waverly turned around and gave her a soft smile. God, she was in trouble with this girl and she knew it. She hurriedly ran down the hall and towards Jeremy’s locker. She made it there before he did, so she had to resort to leaning against it and very impatiently waiting for the boy to get there.

When she finally saw him approaching she allowed her composure to collapse and externally panic. Jeremy immediately quickened his pace and went straight for her. 

“God you look like you’re having a heart attack what’s wrong? Did you talk to her?” he rushed out, concern lacing his voice.

Nicole moved out of the way of his locker, allowing him to open it and put his books away while she talked. 

“Oh we did more than just talk Jer,” she retorted. He snapped his head up to look at her, confusion present in his features. 

“Uhh what?” 

Nicole threw her arms at her side, clearly growing impatient. “She asked me to hang out tonight. With her”. She revealed. 

Jeremy’s face lit up and he smiled wide at the redhead. “Really?! That’s great Nicole!” he chortled, “Why do you sound like you want to run to a corner and rock back and forth in the fetal position like they do in mental institutions? Isn’t that, like, the whole point of having a crush on someone? Wanting to go on a date with them?”

Nicole’s eyes blew wide and her jaw dropped, “It’s not a date,” she quickly rectified, “no no, it’s just a friend thing. To get to know each other.” Her panic was just getting worse and worse the more she talked about this. 

“Rightttt. Well regardless, what are you gonna wear?” he asked, trying to change the subject to something easier.

“I don’t know, one crisis at a time Jer”.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, closing his locker and walking out of the building with Nicole. “Look, Nicole, this gay panic shit? I get it, but you’ve gotta get yourself together. Come on dude! You’re smooth, charming, calm and collected Nicole Haught! Varsity basketball player and overly tall lesbian who could make any girl stutter. You have to get that Nicole back before tonight.” he encouraged. 

Nicole just listened, trying to figure out what was going on with her. Usually she was that Nicole. Cocky, confident, could charm anyone in a 5 mile radius. But there was something about Waverly that made her knees weak and her heart stutter. It was thrilling but terrifying all at once. 

She released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and nodded her head at the boy. She could do this. She just had to find where she last left her charm, and then not lose it again. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ve got this. I can do this.” she assured herself.

Jeremy just sat there, nodding his head and trying to reassure the girl. “You do. Now look, I have to go, Robin’s picking me up to have a movie night at his place. But Nicole, you’ve got this. The more confident you are, the more Waverly will probably internally freak out herself. Trust me, I know her better than anyone.”

“Better than me?” Nicole joked.

“Better than you,” he admitted. “I’ve known her since diapers. That builds a special kind of bond”. 

Nicole laughed and shook her head at the boy. Maybe he was right. Maybe she could really do this… whatever it was. Not a date. A hangout. At a diner. On a Friday night. Just them. Not a date.


	2. Possible dates and possible panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly go on their (not) date, which leads to studying which is also totally not a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a lot longer than I expected this to be, but hopefully it's worth it! I hope you all enjoy it, I'm sorry it took a little longer than I was wanting, but college has been pretty busy lately so I'm doing my best haha. Some updates on other works are in the end notes, and as always have fun with your Wayhaught ;)  
> (This chapter is brought to you by google translate and way too much spotify as my roommate sleeps)

Nicole sat on the edge of her bed in her room, staring blankly at the inside of her closet. She had _zero_ idea what she was supposed to wear tonight. It was 6:30 and she had about 15 minutes until she had to leave to meet Waverly. To say she was freaking out would be an understatement. 

She stood up from her bed, letting out a slow exhale and walking over to the open door. She sifted through a few articles of clothing before pulling out a black and white checkered flannel. She held it up to herself and looked in the mirror next to her. Never had she ever worried about her outfit as much as she was right now. 

She looked down at the jeans she was wearing, black and slightly ripped at the knees. These could do. She threw the flannel on top of the charcoal black tee she was already wearing. Looking herself up and down in the mirror she nodded to herself, grabbing her keys from the bedside table and walking out of the door, closing it behind her. 

She walked over to her car, sliding into the driver's seat and starting the vehicle before pulling out of her driveway. Her nerves were in overdrive and her heart was racing. This was the first time she was ever hanging out with Waverly, and the last thing she wanted to do was mess it up. 15 minutes and a whirlwind of thoughts later she was pulling into the Shorty’s parking lot. 

Upon approaching the diner she looked in the big window in the front, noticing the brunette behind the counter. Was she working? Did she read the note wrong and she actually meant another time? Nicole watched the girl take a few orders and walk towards the back, so she took that as her moment to walk in and seat herself. She sat at the middle of the bar and waited for Waverly to come back.

She took the time to look around the place. It was a simple looking diner, exactly what you would expect from the hotspot of a small town. It wasn’t super crowded for a Friday night which was pretty surprising to her. Not that she minded, it just meant she got to spend more time talking with the girl she liked. 

“Nicole, you made it,” Waverly smiled, causing Nicole to whip her head around and smile back at the smaller girl behind the counter.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it,” she blushed. ‘Keep it cool Haught, charming and collected.’ she internally scolded herself. No blushing, no stuttering, and absolutely _no_ gay panic. Starting now of course. 

Waverly’s smile just got wider, showing off her perfect row of white teeth. Nicole realized in that moment that she would do anything in her power to elicit such a beautiful sight for as long as she could. 

“So,” Waverly started, “I kinda got roped into working… I’m so sorry. I was waiting for you to get here in a booth and Shorty came up to me saying that Hetty didn’t show up for her shift and they needed someone. I couldn’t really say no.” she rambled.

As cute as Waverly’s babbling was, Nicole felt bad for the girl who was clearly freaking out. Maybe Jeremy was right, maybe she was just as nervous. She couldn’t quite figure out why though, and she didn't dare to hope.

“Waverly it’s perfectly fine, I don’t mind. We can always do another time if that would be easier?” she proposed. She definitely didn’t want to have to do that. She didn’t think she could handle all of the panic of getting ready again, but whatever made it easier for the brunette she would be content with. 

Waverly shook her head, reaching out to place a hand in front of the redhead on the bar. “No no, it’s alright. I’m honestly ok with just talking like this if you’re ok with it? I know it’s not really ideal so if you want to reschedule that’s fine, but we aren’t really busy or anything so it wouldn’t be awful.”

Nicole smiled at the girl on the other side of the bar, seeing nothing but genuine hope in her eyes. How was she supposed to say no to that? “Works for me,” she shrugged with a smirk on her lips, causing Waverly to blush and move her hand to her back pocket to pull out a pad. 

“Well then, what can I get started for you?” she asked coyly. 

Nicole had never wanted to say ‘your number’ more in her entire life, but she refrained from being that bold. That might be a little too much. Although, that wasn’t a bad path to head down…

“I think just some of your time would be great,” she flirted. Amping up the charisma to 100 tonight, that’s the plan. 

Waverly’s face got redder, as if that were even possible, and she placed the pad back into her pocket. “Well look at you being all smooth, that’s a lot coming from the girl who hardly talks in class,” she teased.

“Hey!” Nicole laughed, “I’ll have you know I’ve been told I can be pretty charming”.

“I have no doubt about that.” Waverly replied, easing them into a comfortable silence.

Nicole took the short break in conversation to take in the smaller girls work attire. A red and blue crop top that let just a sliver of midriff show with the word “Shorty’s” written across it, and tight blue jeans. It almost took Nicole’s breath away, how stunning the brunette was. She also noticed a song playing in the background, something random from the top 40s. Naturally. This could be the perfect time for her to figure out Waverly’s taste in music, and if it really was her playing the song. 

“Where’s the music coming from? And who’s in charge of it,” she laughed, pointing around the diner and spinning on her barstool. Waverly laughed at her ridiculous antics, reaching out for Nicole’s arm to stop her spinning. Nicole just sat there and smiled back like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“That,” Waverly said, pointing at the ceiling, “is top 40’s bullshit. And you can thank Shorty for it, he says it ‘attracts the younger crowd’”.

Nicole laughed at the imitation and leaned forward on her forearms. “Waverly Earp, are you telling me you’re not a fan of that, how did you so elegantly put it, ‘top 40’s bullshit’?” she joked. 

Waverly laughed as well and shoved her shoulder. “Hey, don’t make fun of me!” she warned jokingly. “And I don’t hate it, but it’s not really my go to.”

Nicole pondered that for a second. She had a feeling there was a good chance it was Waverly with the song, but she wanted to make sure. 

“So then what is your go to?” she asked.

Waverly stood there for a minute, leaning more on her elbows towards Nicole and furrowing her brow in thought. Nicole could have sworn she had never seen something so adorable. “Music that means something,” she answered after some time. “I like when it has a message. Or when it has a reason you know? Like there’s more to it than just beats and random words thrown together that sound appealing to people. I like when there’s a story.”

Nicole sat there, staring intently at the younger Earp. She wasn’t expecting her answer to go that deep, but somehow it was exactly what she was hoping to hear. If she wasn’t head over her vans before, she most certainly was now. 

Waverly noticed Nicole’s silence and her staring and blushed from embarrassment. She waved her hand in front of her face, bringing her back to reality. 

“Wow,” was all Nicole could manage. 

Waverly chuckled lightly, grabbing a cloth to start wiping down the counters and look busier. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Nicole asked, lost in thought.

Waverly giggled again, finding the redhead cuter in that moment than was probably acceptable. “What kind of music do you like?”

“Oh I like practically everything,” Nicole said, feigning ignorance to Waverly’s real question. Waverly gave her a look and she caved, laughing lightly and picking at a loose thread on her sleeve. Talking about music was something she really enjoyed, but it always made her nervous. Especially talking about it with new people, no matter who. “I’m kind of like you. I like songs that mean something. Those songs that you can’t help but feel like they saved you in a way. My friends back home used to make fun of me for listening to songs so unknown that everyone just kind of sits there, but I don’t know, I’d rather listen to music that only I know and feel it than conform to everyone else and not benefit. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” Waverly breathed. “Favorite song, go,” she said suddenly.

Nicole was unprepared for the question, but didn’t miss a beat. “Midnight Passion, the alternate universe version though. The regular is good too, but there’s just something about it.”

Waverly’s eyes instantly lit up, and that’s when Nicole _knew_. It was Waverly. It really was her, and it wasn’t a dream. She knew that song, somehow, some way. She knew it. “No way, that’s mine too! I just found it recently but _oh my God_ , it’s incredible. You can just feel the emotion in it when you listen to it. That’s exactly my type of music”.

Fuck. Nicole knew what she told Jeremy about the song, but now that her ‘perfect girl’ was right in front of her, and God was she perfect, she was starting to lose her nerve a little. She wasn’t expecting to hit it off with her so easily. She was almost hoping for the stereotypical head cheerleader routine, but she knew better than to make assumptions with Waverly Earp. That girl was something else entirely, and a part of Nicole might be terrified of that but the other part of her was intrigued. 

“Where have you been all my life, Waverly Earp?” she joked, although, it really wasn’t as much of a joke as she made it sound. 

Waverly giggled again, and God, that sound was purely intoxicating to Nicole. She could get drunk and high off that sound alone for the rest of her life. If she were lucky enough. 

“Aboutttt two seats to the left and up one?” Waverly joked back.

Nicole laughed at that, understanding that she was referring to their typical spots in French class. “Fair enough, but God please don’t bring up French class right now. I don’t understand a single thing happening in it.”

Why she said that she had no idea. She did great in that class last year. She had a B, could be better, but pretty solid and she never had a problem with it. However, she knew Waverly excelled in French. Hell, the girl excelled in everything. That was part of what made her so incredible. 

Waverly looked at her in confusion, “ _Tu passes la classe?_ ” she asked in a nearly perfect French accident. 

Nicole just stared at her in awe. That was hot. And extremely unexpected. Waverly must have mistaken her awe-struck look for confusion because she just laughed and waved the rag in front of Nicole’s face. 

“It means ‘are you passing the class?’ you goof. You know, if you need help or anything I could always tutor you. If you want,” Waverly rushed out.

Nicole blinked, finally coming back to reality. “Uh… yeah. Yeah, actually, that’d be nice. My only solid ‘A’ was history, so bringing up French would be pretty helpful”. It wasn’t a lie, history was her only solid class, and French _could_ technically be brought up. So, no harm done. 

Waverly’s eyes got big, and a wide, hopeful smile took presence on her face. “Wait, could you possibly tutor me in history? I always kind of struggled in it and could use a hand”.

Nicole looked at her, confused, she could have sworn Waverly was a major history buff. It didn’t make much sense for her to not be good at it. But the last thing she was going to do was look a gift horse in the mouth. She would definitely take what she could get. 

“Of course! And hey, maybe we could trade some songs while we’re at it? I’ve got a few I think you’d like based off of what you’ve told me”. How’s that saying go again? Go big or go home. Going big for sure. 

“That sounds perfect!” Waverly beamed. “How does tomorrow night sound? I know it’s pretty last minute, and it’s also a Saturday, so if you’re busy I totally understand,” she rambled.

“That works perfect for me,” Nicole answered. “But, I will say for someone as popular as you, is it normal for you to be cooped up inside on a Saturday night? Don’t you have, like, parties to go to?”

Waverly just smiled at her, placing the rag she had been fiddling with throughout their conversation underneath the bar. “Maybe, maybe not. You of all people should know better than to judge a book by its cover, varsity star,” she teased, winking at the redhead and turning on her heels towards the kitchen. “Tomorrow, my place, 7 o’clock. See you then”.

Nicole sat there, surprised by her brazenness and still processing the situation. “Wait- wha- Waverly, how will I know where ‘your place’ is?” she called after her.

Waverly turned on her heels, walking backwards through the swinging door. “I’ll text you,” she smirked, before the door closed after her.

“But you don’t have my number!” Nicole yelled after her, but it was too late, the girl was gone. Although she could have sworn she heard her laugh from beyond the door.

She could have easily stayed seated and waited for the brunette to come back out. She could have taken that opportunity to tease the girl and make sure she had her number. But this was Waverly’s game. She was sure the smaller girl had a plan here, and she’d be damned if she were to get in the way of that. So without another word, and one last glance towards the circular window in the door to the back, she got off the barstool and walked out of the diner. She’d see Waverly tomorrow, she just knew it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole was right. Later that night, a few hours later, she received a text from an unknown number. _‘Here’s my address, don’t forget to bring your books ;) -Waverly’_. She had to give it to the girl, she was better at this than she would have thought. Either that or Nicole was just putty in her hands. Both options were highly plausible. 

The next day Nicole did everything she possibly could to keep herself busy until 7. She showered, picked out a good outfit (nothing much different than the night before of course), cleaned the house (her mom would be so happy about that one), and even drove around listening to music for a little bit. She was trying to figure out which songs she was going to suggest to Waverly. Those options depended on how much of her heart she wanted to expose. 

By the time 7 rolled around she was pulling up the drive and past a grey mailbox that read ‘Earp’. She knew a little bit about the infamous Earp homestead. She had heard rumors around school about it. Most of the cheerleaders referred to it as ‘the murder house’ and refused to step foot on the property. Nicole didn’t believe any of it, not unless she heard it from Waverly herself. 

Before Nicole could even fully shut the door to her car she saw Waverly stepping out onto the front porch and closing the door behind her. She looked timid and a little nervous as she walked towards Nicole’s car, which confused her a little more. 

“Hey Wave, is everything ok?” Nicole asked worriedly.

“Huh?” Waverly replied distractedly, walking up to Nicole with her books in her arms. “Oh, yeah,” she tried to laugh, but the sound just came out strangled, “I just figured you’d want to go somewhere else to study. I didn’t think you’d want to stick around here,” she shrugged.

Nicole just got even more confused. The plan was for them to study here right? Why would she want to go somewhere else? “Wait but I thought you said to come here to study?”

Waverly blushed and looked down at her shoes, scuffing the ends on the gravel of the driveway. “I- I just figured, you know, no one ever actually wants to come here. I was just a little bold yesterday and didn’t really think about it, and then by the time you got here I actually thought about it and-” she cut herself off, looking up at Nicole and feeling embarrassed of her ramblings. 

“I don’t know why I wouldn’t want to be here, it looks like a nice place,” Nicole whispered to her, giving her a small dimpled smile. 

Waverly quickly shot her head up, looking into sincere and caring eyes. She smiled back at her, trying to keep the sting of fresh tears at bay. No one had ever really cared enough to come to her house and not question the rumors about her home. Most people just believed them and invited her places instead. She never really minded, at least then she didn’t have to worry about cleaning up after Wynonna. 

The only people who really knew the truth about her house were Jeremy and her friend Chrissy. Even then, she still typically just went to one of their houses so they didn't have to worry about the backlash from others. 

“You step into this house and you’re gonna get weird looks by, like, the whole school. Do you really wanna deal with that?” she warned.

Nicole scoffed, “I could give less of a shit what people think of me. Besides, I already get weird looks by the whole school,” she shrugged. 

Nicole could see the guilt show up on the smaller girls face immediately. She knew that she would know about her being outed, everyone knew. It was one of the biggest topics of gossip last year. ‘New girl also turns out to be a gay’ is a pretty big deal at a small town highschool. Of course Shae didn’t get any backlash, she was popular and claimed to just be ‘confused’. People were a lot quicker to go to her side. 

“If it’s any consolation, I think all of the shit people give you is fucked up,” Waverly confessed. 

Nicole just stood there, not quite sure how to respond to her. Her last year was made hell by kids who everyone considered ‘popular’ and ‘elite’, and yet, here was the most popular girl in school telling her that it was ok to be herself? How else was she supposed to respond to that?

“I don’t know if you will ever know how badly I needed to hear that. Thank you. You might be one of the few people in this backward ass town who understand that being gay isn’t a choice or a lifestyle,” she joked. Well, she wasn’t really joking technically. It seemed like everyone around her just assumed she was deciding this was what she wanted. 

Waverly huffed out a laugh that Nicole didn’t quite understand. “Oh, you have no idea,” she agreed, before turning around and heading back towards the house with her books in hand.

Nicole didn’t have much time to dissect that statement before she heard Waverly from the front porch, holding open the door. “You comin or what?”

Nicole shook herself out of her daze, following the brunette into the house. She took some time to look around the living room. It was simple and nice. It actually looked really homey.

“So this is the notorious Earp Homestead that everyone’s scared of? Cause I think I’m missing something”.

Waverly just laughed and led her up the stairs to her room. “Yep, terrifying right?”

“Oh absolutely, I can feel the nightmares coming,” Nicole joked. 

They settled themselves in the room in relative silence. Waverly set up a little nook on the edge of her bed while Nicole grabbed the rolling chair at the desk in the corner. She planned on just doing her work there until she received a look from the brunette. 

“What?” Nicole asked in confusion.

“So you want to tutor each other… from across the room…?” Waverly asked skeptically, giving her a look. 

“Well I didn’t want to cramp your style over there. Seems like you’ve got quite the set up”.

Waverly smirked, moving some of her stuff closer to her on the bed and making room for Nicole. “Shut up and pull up your chair”.

Nicole laughed, rolling her chair over to the edge of the bed and setting her things down in the space Waverly cleared for her. “Alright, let’s get started then”.

“Right. History. Great,” Waverly said unenthusiastically.

“I thought you loved history?” Nicole asked.

Waverly whipped her head around to look at Nicole, eyes wide. “How do you know that?”

Nicole blushed, looking down at the plush comforter in front of her. “I’ve heard people talk. Plus I pay attention,” she confessed.

Waverly’s heart swelled. No one ever really paid that much attention to her. The only time anyone ever acknowledged her academics was to make fun of her for ‘being too pretty to also be smart’. It didn’t matter how many times she tried to tell someone they weren’t mutually exclusive, no one ever listened. 

“Well, that’s a first,” Waverly admitted, grabbing the history book next to her and opening it to a random page.

“What do you mean?”

Waverly sighed, shutting the book she had just opened in order to give her full attention to Nicole. “My whole life I’ve been Waverly Earp, the girl with the sheriff father who accidentally killed her oldest sister. Then, her other crazy older sister killed their dad during some manic episode, leaving us orphaned. Crazy older sister gets sent to mental institution after mental institution, while I get sent to live with our aunt and uncle. That’s what everyone saw, and no one really cared to ask what actually happened. No one paid attention.”

Nicole’s heart broke for the girl in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to be able to take all of the pain Waverly had and keep it for herself, but she knew that unfortunately wasn’t how the world worked. She also knew that Waverly had probably never gotten the chance to tell anyone any of this, and she felt honored to be one of the first. “So then what’s the actual story?” she asked.

Waverly knew that she shouldn’t be surprised that Nicole was asking her for the truth. If there was one thing she could tell about her, it was that she didn’t look at things on the surface level like everyone else in this town did. 

“Well, for starters, our good sheriff father was an abusive alcoholic, and he killed Willa in a drunken rage. Wynonna wasn’t manic, she was protective. Everyone assumed that watching him kill our sister set her off and caused her to go crazy and shoot him. What actually happened was after killing him he went for me. Wynonna wasn’t going to let him get to me, so she grabbed for his gun and it went off, accidentally shooting him in the back. We were young, so we were obviously hysterical after everything that had happened. By the time the cops got there and saw their boss was dead, they didn’t really care much about what Wynonna had to say. It wouldn’t have mattered much anyways, she didn’t talk much after that.” Waverly confessed. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She had never told anyone that much before, and although it felt freeing, it also felt draining. 

“Wynonna got out of the hospital a few years ago. She convinced my aunt Gus to move us back to the homestead so things could feel a little more normal and we could make better memories. She said it was something she had heard in therapy or something. She gets a bad rap because she couldn’t care less what people think about her and she’s a little too outspoken, but she’s one of the good ones.”

Nicole sat back in her chair, intently listening to every word that was being spoken. She reached out for Waverly’s hand, taking it in her own and giving it a light squeeze. Waverly looked up, brown eyes meeting hazel and locking intently. Nicole gave her a soft smile, hoping that Waverly could see the compassion and care she had for her.

After a moment, Nicole dropped her hand from Waverly’s and grabbed a random book to busy herself. She knew that if she wasn’t careful all of the emotions could just rush out of her, and that wouldn’t be ideal. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of that,” she spoke softly. “I can’t even begin to imagine what that would be like.”

Waverly just shrugged her off, reaching for her own book. “It’s alright. No one ever really cares enough to ask. I figured out of anyone you’d probably understand the most.”

Nicole looked up, flipping idly through her own book. “Why me?” she questioned. 

Waverly just smirked, looking down intently at the pages on her lap. “You’re not like the rest of them.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“That’s a great thing,” Waverly chortled. 

Just when Nicole thought they were going to actually start studying, she was suddenly hit with a thought. She closed her book and set it back on the bed, gaining Waverly’s attention. “Can I ask you something?” Nicole started.

Waverly nodded, setting her book to the side.

“You said that I of all people should know better than to judge a book by its cover. What did you mean by that?”

Waverly took a deep breath, noticing Nicole’s intense and inquisitive gaze. “At first glance people would look at you and think you’re pretty popular. You’re insanely attractive, a varsity athlete when you were only a freshman, and you have good school standings. But then they would realize you’re actually pretty quiet and keep to yourself. They would think they know you after that, but their judging of you has only started. You aren’t really that quiet, you’re outspoken in your own way. It’s just that nobody’s really gotten close enough to you to listen.”

Nicole held her breath during Waverly’s analysis, only finally releasing it when she was done talking. No one had ever understood her so fast, and she had really only known Waverly a few days. “Wow.”

“Was that too much?” Waverly asked shyly.

“No no, it’s not that,” Nicole rushed out. “You’re just... umm… really good at reading people. Like damn.”

Waverly laughed loudly, throwing Nicole off of the situation entirely. 

“Uh, what?” Nicole asked hesitantly.

Waverly was bent over in laughter, practically heaving in between breaths. “Oh God, no, sorry, it’s not funny, sorry,” she said in between laughs. “Whew ok, no,” she started. “Nicole, I absolutely, positively _suck_ at reading people. Ask Wynonna.” she finished, wiping a stray tear from her face and smiling at the red head. 

Nicole just got more confused. “But how? You literally just read me like a book!”

Waverly just laughed a little more. “Yeah, that’s because you’re so easy to read. You’re an open book for anyone willing to take the time to read.”

Nicole blushed. She wasn’t wrong, but with Waverly knowing that that just meant she had to keep her emotions in check a lot better than she thought. “Alright, smartass, what are you reading from me now?” she teased. 

Waverly leaned forward, elbows on her knees and completely in Nicole’s personal space. Not that she minded or anything. Waverly looked at her intently before smirking. Nicole could instantly feel the doubt and worry seeping into her pores and felt like a nervous wreck. She was pretty sure if Waverly kept looking at her that closely she would be able to see the sweat beading her forehead. 

She leaned in close, lips hovering over Nicole’s ear. “Maybe if you’re good during our french session, I’ll tell you,” she whispered. She pulled away, grabbing for her book and flipping through the pages like nothing had happened. 

Nicole took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. Waverly Earp was going to be the death of her, but honestly? What an amazing way to go. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of tutoring Waverly in their history chapter, they finally moved on to french. Nicole could feel her nerves bubbling in her chest. How was she supposed to make it look like she wasn’t good at french without her looking like she was just an idiot?

Nicole threw the french book back on the bed after about five minutes and emitted a faux groan. “Wavesssssss,” she dragged out, throwing her head back against the back of the chair and spinning it around a few times. 

Waverly laughed, throwing her pen at Nicole’s chest at the perfect time during one of her spins. Nicole gasped and put a hand to her chest as if she were offended which caused Waverly to laugh more. Nicole stood up, pushing the chair back and standing over Waverly.

Waverly could see the look in her eye and immediately recoiled. “Nicole… don’t you even think about it…” 

Without missing a beat Nicole spread her arms and tackled Waverly backwards onto the bed, both girls rolling around and laughing. If it weren’t for the sudden rush of adrenaline and serotonin in her system, Nicole might have been more aware of the body contact between her and Waverly. 

After a minute they stopped rolling around, Waverly ending up on top of Nicole, straddling her lap. They took a few minutes, panting heavily and trying to catch their breath. That was when it hit. She looked up at Waverly’s face hovering a few inches above hers, her body practically enclosed in the brunettes. She could have sworn she saw Waverly’s gaze flicker down to her lips, but that was probably just wishful thinking.

“We really need to get started on french,” Waverly rasped, not making an attempt to get off of Nicole.

“Ughhhh what if we just, like, listened to music instead?” Nicole whined, also not moving from her spot under the smaller girl.

Waverly smiled down at Nicole, knowing that this was a dangerous position to be in but not having the heart to move. “I’ll tell you what. I’m going to say something random in french, and it can be as difficult as I choose. If you can understand me and answer me, we can skip the french lesson for today. If not, we actually have to start. Deal?” 

Nicole smirked, knowing she had this in the bag, but also not knowing if she wanted to blow her cover quite yet. She figured staying oblivious would mean more time with Waverly, so that was most likely the best route. “Deal.”

Waverly sat up a little more, placing her palms on the bed by Nicole’s shoulders and pouting in thought. Nicole wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss the pout off her face, but refrained, knowing that a whole boat of complications that they weren’t ready for.

Waverly’s face lit up, and Nicole knew she found her sentence. When she felt Waverly lean down by her ear, she knew she was in trouble. She found Waverly speaking french incredibly sexy, and their current position was not helping with the pounding between her thighs at the thought. 

Waverly’s lips brushed the shell of Nicole’s ear and she whispered, “ _I think you like me too, but I’m worried I’m reading you wrong._ ” 

Nicole stiffened and Waverly felt it immediately. She quickly pulled back, the moment gone and fear shooting up her spine. Nicole laid there, slack jawed and frozen, trying to figure out if she heard that right. She guessed by Waverly’s reaction she did. 

Waverly tried to scramble off of her in embarrassment, but Nicole placed her hands on her waist to still her movements. They stared at each other for a moment, daring the other to speak first. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that-”

“I’m actually good at french-”

They both stopped their sentences, taking in what the other had just said when they were talking. 

“Wait, what?” Waverly asked, settling more fully on Nicole now that she was feeling more comfortable. 

“I- umm- I kinda lied? A little? French really was my worst grade and can definitely be brought up, but it was only a B. And that’s just because I forgot to turn in an assignment. Other than that I’m actually good at it. Please don’t be mad, I just was trying to find an excuse to hang out with you and we got on the subject and it came out of my mouth before I could stop it.” Nicole rambled.

Waverly just looked on wide eyed, a smile playing at her lips. She couldn’t help it, she buried her face in Nicole’s neck and started laughing, her body shaking as the laughs racked through her. 

Nicole quickly became embarrassed, thinking Waverly was laughing at her. “What’s so funny?”

Waverly lifted her head from her neck and placed both of her hands on Nicole’s face, causing her to look her in the eyes. “I’m Waverly Earp. Earp. History is _literally_ in my blood. I’m obsessed with it, like you said. I aced that class with flying colors.”

Nicole’s face filled with confusion, but it didn’t last long. She felt a smile overtake her features as she looked up at the brunette. “Did you lie about being bad at history so I could tutor you?” she joked. 

Waverly smacked Nicole’s chest and laughed, shaking her head. “Shut up. And hey, with history being your best class you’ve got to touch up a few of your facts. Abraham Lincoln was assassinated on April 14th, not April 11th. A for effort though.” she laughed.

Nicole blushed, embarrassed with her mix up when she was trying to impress Waverly. “Ok, how long were you holding that one in?”

“Oh my God the whole time, I almost blew my cover a few times.” she retorted.

“You wound me.” Nicole said, faking offense.

Waverly laughed, placing both of her hands on Nicole’s chest to balance herself. “Oh, I’m _so_ sorry,” she mocked. “How can I possibly make it up to you?”

Nicole paused, trying to decide how bold she wanted to be. This all happened because of Waverly’s brazenness, so why couldn’t she try it? “Well… you could always kiss it better?” she muttered suggestively, leaning forward a little on her elbows and flitting her gaze to Waverly’s lips. 

Waverly followed her eyes movements and copied them. Without a second thought, Waverly pushed on Nicole’s chest, causing her to fall back flat on the bed. Nicole’s eyes widened, but practically slammed shut once she felt Waverly’s lips on her own. 

The kiss quickly turned passionate, lips gliding and chasing each other. Waverly’s hands smoothed up Nicole’s chest and up her neck, into her short, red locks. Twisting and pulling her closer to her. Nicole moaned at the feeling, bringing her own hands to wrap fully around Waverly’s waist. They spent a few moments like that, getting lost in the feeling and discovery of each other. Nicole wasn’t quite sure who pulled away, but she could still feel Waverly’s lips on her own. 

Waverly leaned back and smiled, eyes shimmering in the light of the bedroom. Nicole knew in that moment that she was falling, hard. 

“You know…” Nicole whispered, “I used to have this rule that I lived by when it came to dating.”

“Hmm? And what’s that?” Waverly murmured, nuzzling Nicole’s neck with her nose and breathing her in. 

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s torso and snuggled in as close as she could. “I told Jeremy that I wouldn’t date anyone unless I heard them listening to my favorite song. Of course, my music taste is all obscure shit so I didn’t anticipate it actually happening. Then one day your sister decided to almost back into Jeremy at the same time you decided to play ‘Midnight Passion’. Not only did I already have the biggest crush on you, but that just made me realize how much I really needed to try to talk to you.” she admitted. 

Nicole could feel Waverly’s smile on the side of her neck, accompanied by a small kiss to her pulse point that caused a shiver to shoot down her spine. 

“So I guess I passed the test then?” Waverly spoke into her neck, bringing her head up to rest her chin on Nicole’s chest. “Does that mean we’re dating now?” she asked coyly.

Nicole snorted a laugh, “Quite presumptuous are we, Miss Earp?”

Waverly scoffed, making a move to get off of Nicole before she tightened her arms around her waist. Waverly just looked back at her and pouted, but molded into her front again.

“There is nothing that I would want more in this world than to be able to call you my girlfriend, Waverly Earp,” she punctuated with a kiss to her nose. 

Waverly giggled, placing a chaste kiss to Nicole’s lips that the later tried to follow. Waverly huffed a laugh before putting her chin back on her chest and looking into her eyes. “I technically can’t take all of the credit,” Waverly admitted. Nicole gave her a confused look which caused her to elaborate her point. “A friend showed me that song the same day Wynonna almost flattened him with her car,” she laughed.

Nicole’s eyes got wide and her mouth dropped. “No- that sneaky son of a bitch!” she gasped.

Waverly just laughed and placed her hands on Nicole’s face, placing a short kiss to her pout. “Hey, please don’t be mad. Technically it still happened, and it still ended up being my favorite song regardless of how I found it, which were the rules. It just so happened that you had a matchmaker in your corner.”

Nicole tried to keep her pout in place, but no matter what she did she couldn’t. Regardless of the circumstances and outside influences that played into it, she was currently living her dream right now. So instead of worrying about it anymore, she just shook her head and smiled, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s neck and bringing her closer. 

“How about we just stop thinking about how it happened, and just continue to make things happen, yeah?”

Waverly giggled, nodding her head and whispering, “I think I can get behind that, yeah,” before connecting their lips again in a kiss that left them both breathless. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few days earlier_

“Waverly! Wait up!” Jeremy yelled down the crowded hallway. 

Waverly whipped around, holding one strap of her backpack on her shoulder. “Jer!” she beamed, hugging the boy when he approached. “How was the first day back?”

“Pretty good,” he nodded, leaning against the row of lockers, “How about you? What are your classes like?”

“Pssh, easy,” Waverly scoffed, copying his movements to lean her back against her own locker. “Hardest class I have is honors geometry, and it’s not even that bad. What are your classes like?”

Jeremy laughed, nerding out with Waverly for a few minutes before they heard someone yell across the emptying hallway. 

“Waverly, come on, I have to go meet Doc after I drop you at home so hurry up,” Wynonna called from down the hall.

Waverly sighed, placing her hand on Jeremy’s arm. “I’m glad it’s going well so far for you. You’ll have to invite me over soon so we can catch up and you can update me on _Robin_ ,” she said, singing the last part. 

Jeremy blushed, almost forgetting his mission at the mention of his boyfriend. “Wait!” he yelled, reaching for Waverly when she started to walk away. She paused and turned around, raising her brow and looking at him inquisitively. “I actually had something I wanted to tell you. I heard this really cool song the other day and I feel like it’s right up your alley, you should listen to it on the way home,” he rambled. He hadn’t really planned how he was going to approach the subject. 

“Yeah, sure, just text it to me, I’ll put it on in the car,” she said, before turning to walk down the hall after her sister. 

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. Step one of ‘operation Wayhaught’ was now out of the way. Now to step two. Wait, _shit_. 

Jeremy quickly ran around the corner to the farthest door down where Nicole usually leaves out of, pushing it open and looking around. He held his breath, only exhaling when he finally saw the head of red hair walking in the crowd of students. 

“Hey Nicole! Wait up!” he yelled across the sea of teenagers. He noticed her slow her steps and hoped to whatever God there was that the universe would be on his side and make the timing work. “Jesus, why do you have to have such long legs,” he sighed. 

Nicole laughed, “I don’t know Jeremy, why do you have to have such short ones?”

“Heh, touche,” Jeremy chuckled. He saw Wynonna and Waverly getting into the blue and white pick up a few yards away. Maybe this could work after all. They would definitely have to thank him at their wedding. He steered them more into the direction of the now started vehicle, almost coming up behind it. “So how was your first day of-”

“Jeremy watch out!” Nicole exclaimed, grabbing Jeremy by the handle of his backpack and yanking him back in the crowded parking lot, effectively moving him out of the way of the blue pick up truck reversing from a spot. 

“Shit, thanks,” he sighed, relieved. Almost getting hit by Wynonna’s truck wasn’t really part of the plan. Oh the lengths one had to go to to stir up love. Yep, he better end up being their bae of honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! Hopefully it lived up to expectations! What was supposed to be a short one shot ended up being one of my longest fics I'm pretty sure lol.   
> Some fic updates:  
> I'm working on the next chapter of "I don't want to be friends, I want to love you." I swear I haven't abandoned that fic, and I will never leave a fic unfinished. Hopefully it'll be up by next weekend.  
> My next biggest work is coming soon, and I am incredibly excited to start releasing information on it. I almost have everything in place for it. Out of curiosity, has anyone heard of the show Tower Prep? Cause that may or may not play a huge role in it ;)  
> Alright, that's enough of that. If you've read this far please leave a comment and kudos, they fuel my soul.  
> Want my twitter: here ya go, I aim to please :)  
> @sydthekid41319

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 should be up in a few days, the more kudos and comments I get the faster it's most likely pop up just because the positive feedback tends to make me work faster :) I'm working on it now as we speak! (Read? Type? Whatever lol) 
> 
> Here's my twitter for anyone wanting to talk :)  
> @sydthekid41319


End file.
